Our journey
by Xx-RedSky-Dragneel-xX
Summary: seorang putri kerajaan bertemu dengan seorang pengembara misterius. mereka meneruskan perjalanan mereka. namun siapa sangka mereka akan menemukan cinta mereka masing masing. / " hei aku ini Natsu Dragneel "/ " kau ini sebenarnya siapa? "/ " LUCEEEE! "/ gomen bad at making summary. mind to RnR?


**Our Journey**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : humor/romance/adventure/fantasy**

**Pairing Natsu D X Lucy H**

.

**HAIIIIII semuanya... saya kangen sama kalian semua muach! Muach! Kali ini saya membuat fanfic fantasy n adventure untuk pertama kalinya! Jadi, kalau jelek n tidak sesuai harapan mohon dimaklumi ya! Don't like don't read. **

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**Happy Hitsugaya Fernandes presents**

**OUR JOURNEY**

.

Alkisah di sebuah kerajaan bernama kerajaan Heartfilia hiduplah seorang putri yang cantik dengan kekayaan yang super duper mega besaaaaaaaaar! Namanya putri Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy memiliki sepasang orang tua yang masih lengkap dan sempurna. Meski kelihatannya hidup di istana sangatlah menyenangkan, namun bagi lucy hidup di istana sama saja seperti dikurung dalam sangkar burung. Ia tidak boleh keluar dari istana. Pernah sekali ia mencoba keluar dari istana lewat saluran pembuangan namun ketahuan. Ayahnya pun memarahinya sepanjang malam. Satu-satunya yang membuat ayahnya berhenti adalah karena baunya Lucy yang baru saja keluar dari saluran pembuangan.

.

Hari baru telah tiba. Lucy keluar dari kamarnya kemudian di urusi oleh Virgo lalu ia pergi menuju meja makan. Di sana kedua orang tuanya sudah menunggu.

" ohayou! Okaa-san, otou-san " sapa lucy

" ohayou... makan lah lucy. Spetto-san telah memasak makanan ini khusus untuk mu." Kata Layla Heartfilia, ibu dari Lucy

" waah... arigatou ne spetto-san. Ittadakimasu! " Lucy pun memakan makanannya dengan lahap

" arigatou gozaimasu... Lucy-sama " jawab Spetto sambil membungkukan badannya .

" Lucy... " kata Layla pelan

" ha'i! Ada apa Kaa-san ? " tanya Lucy sambil makan

" Lucy, apa kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang ingin kau jadikan pasangan hidup mu? " tanya Layla serius.

" buffffft!ohok! ohok! A-air...air... "Lucy langsung tersedak tulang ikan yang baru saja ia makan

" h-hai! Ini airnya Lucy-sama " kata spetto sambil membawa air

" aaaah... lega... ma, jangan tanyakan hal tersebut secara tiba-tiba. Tidak! Aku belum menemukan 'seseorang yang inginku jadikan pasangan hidupku ' " jawab Lucy

" ooh... begitu.. " kata Layla

" kalau begitu aku pergi dulu! Kaa-san,tou-san ! " Pamit Lucy

" ok! " jawab Layla

" yaaaah... selamat tinggal... untuk selamanya... " kata Lucy pelan

.

Sesampainya dikamarnya, Lucy sudah menyiapkan semua pakaian, sisir, topi, handuk,dan karpet (?) dan juga lata alat " pribadi " nya itu. Lucy lalu melempar segulung tali ke bawah jendela ." selamat tinggal semuanya! Aku akan merindukan kalian. Aku akan kembali... setelah aku siap." Kata Lucy dengan pelan.

Lucy pun sampai kebawah lalu berlari sekuat tenaga keluar istana. Ia sudah merencanakan pelarian ini selama 3 hari 3 malam. Ia pun sudah masuk hutan. " horeeeee! Aku bebas! Aku akan pergi dan berjalan jalan. Lalalalala! " kata Lucy riang. Saat ia sedang berjalan - jalan, tiba - tiba terdengar suara raungan Beruang. Lucy yang mendengar hal itu menghiraukannya saja. Langsung saja beruang itu menyerang Lucy ! " Gyaaaaaaa! Siapapun tolong aku! " Lucy berteriak sekuat tenagat. Tiba - tiba tubuh Lucy di dorong oleh seseorang. " kau tidak apa - apa ? " tanya pemuda itu. " i-iya. Aku tidak apa- apa. " kata Lucy yang nyawanya masih hilang setengah. " Kau... " tanya orang itu " apa kau akan menyerang mahluk besar itu ? " tanya Lucy. " hmph! Tentu saja! Tentu saja... KITA AKAN LARI! AYOOOOO! " Orang itu lalu menarik Lucy ikut lari dengannya. " hyaaaaa! Kenapa kita lariiiiii... " teriak Lucy.

.

" hahhh... hah... hah... akhirnya. Lolos juga dari mahluk besar itu. " kata Lucy " hey... kenapa kamu lari? Namamu siapa ? namaku Lucy" tanya Lucy

" yo Luce! Namaku Natsu Dragneel. Kau masih tanya kenapa kita lari? tentu saja kita lari! Kau tidak lihat! Kau hampir mati kena ntu beruang gila? Mana mungkin kita bisa lawan mahluk gede nan buas itu? " tanya Natsu

" kau payah ya... ok aku akan melanjutkan perjalanan ku! Sampai ketemu lagi! " kata Natsu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Senyumnya itu membuat wajah Lucy memanas

' d-dia.. tampan.. oh! Tidak! Aku pasti kena jurus senyuman nya itu. Eghhhh... d-dia... ' pikir Lucy sambil mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi. Natsu menatapnya aneh . " hei... kau mau ikut aku tidak? Aku khawatir dengan sifatmu yang aneh " tanya Natsu " tentu sa- apa?! Kau mengataiku aneh? Rasakan ini!" Lucy lalu menjitak kepala natsu " auwww... "

.

Lucy sudah mengikuti Natsu selama 2 bulan. Berbagai rintangan dan kejadian yang membuat Lucy semakin dekat dengan Natsu. Contohnya seperti yang satu ini.

**Flashback **

" **kau masih bisa berjalan Luce? " tanya Natsu pada Lucy yang baru saja terpeleset kotoran beruang lalu jatuh. " hiiii... jangan ingatkan aku terhadap kejadian yang memalukan itu dong! " bentak Lucy pada natsu." Kalau kau marah artinya kau sudah baik. Nah... kita harus menyebrangi batu ini! Ayo! " kata natsu**

**Lucy menatap Horror jalan batu yang hanya cukup dijalani oleh satu orang. " jangan takut begitu Luce! aku akan melindungimu ko! " perkataan itu sukses membuat wajah Lucy memerah." Berisik. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri ko! " **

**Lucy dan natsu pun berjalan melewati jalan berbatu itu namun Lucy terpeleset air. Lucy kaget mengetahui ia akan jatuh ke jurang. Ia menutup matanya. Namun, ia tidak merasa ia sedang jatuh atau tertimpa sesuatu. Ia hanya merasakan kehangatan di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia pun memberanikan membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya dipeluk oleh Natsu. " sudah ku bilang aku akan melindungi mu kan."**

**Flashback end**

Suatu pagi, Natsu baru bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. " lho? Luce ke mana ya? Kita kan janji akan berjalan lagi " Natsu pun berjalan ke arah sungai dan mendapati...

.

.

Lucy sedang mandi

.

.

Muka natsu memerah seketika melihat Lucy sedang bermain bersama ikan dengan senang

Lucy yang menyadari keberadaan natsu Langsung berteriak :

" NATSUUUUUUU! PERGI DARI SINIIIIIIIII! "

" Maaf kan aku Luce! " Natsu langsung lari ke belakang dengan muka yang sudah sangat merah ' Lucy kenapa kau sangat... egh... ' natsu membayangkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depannya. Mukanya langsung bertambah merah.

.

" L-luce... m-maafkan aku ya... " kata Natsu

" e-em. Lagi pula kau tidak sengaja kan."

' bukan yang itu... tapi untuk urusan yang lain... maaf ya karena aku menyembunyikan identitasku. ' pikir Natsu.

.

" ini daerah yang sering muncul naga. Mungkin saja akan ada yang menyerang. "

" e-em... " jawab Lucy

.

Satu jam telah terlewati... Natsu dan lucy masih saja berjalan sampai ada seekor naga menghalangi jalan mereka.

" L-luce... lari... LARILAAAAAH! " Teriak Natsu

" huaaaaa... "

Lucy berusaha untuk lari namun tiba tiba seekor naga lagi muncul di hadapannya membuat Lucy terjatuh. Naga itu langsung bersiap menyerang Lucy dengan cakarnya yang tajam itu.

" h-HYAAAAA! " " LUCEEEEEEEE! "

Zrushhhhhhhhh...

" e-eh... a-aku m-masih... h-hidup? " tanya Lucy pada dirinya sendiri. Terlihatlah seorang ksatria mengenakan baju zirah perak sedang mengayunkan pedangnya pada naga yang itu. " berikutnya... KAU! " pemuda itu lalu segera berlari dengan sangat cepat sehingga Lucy tidak dapat melihatnya. Yang ia tahu, pemuda itu sudah membunuh naga yang satunya. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya " kau... tidak apa - apa... " " w-wajah ini kan... k-kau... " " maaf ya... aku tidak memberi tah mu... " " n-natsu... kau ini... siapa? " " aku... aku adalah ksatria pedang perak... maaf aku tidak memberi tahu mu identitasku yang sebenarnya.. " kata natsu. " hmph. Sudah kuduga. Kau ini akhir-akhir memang berbeda. Aku juga akan memberi tahumu sesuatu. Aku adalah Putri kerajaan heartfilia. Lucy heartfilia! " kata Lucy

" aku sudah tahu itu... putri heartfilia... " jawab Natsu

" jadi kau sudah tau... kalau begitu, antar aku pulang. " kata Lucy " yes! My Lord. " kata natsu niruin gaya sebastian dari manga kuroshitsuji.

.

1 jam kemudian...

" mama! " Lucy lalu memeluk ayahnya " oh! Anakku untung kau selamat... syukurlah... aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu "

Natsu yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa berdiri melihat

" kemudian... Natsu Dragneel... aku ingin menghukum mu! Ikut aku ke balkon utama! " lucy pun pergi menuju balkon utama. Natsu yang melihat hal itu hanya mengikuti Lucy.

.

Di bawah balkon utama, sudah berdiri seluruh warga kerajaan Heartfilia yang ingin melihat hukuman Lucy pada Natsu

" Natsu Dragneel! " teriak Lucy pada natsu. Seketika itu juga para warga diam

" aku ingin menghukum mu karena kau telah berbuat kasar, tidak sopan, tidak menghormati, mendorong, dan membuat takut Lucy Heartfilia... Hukuman mu adalah! ... "

Lucy lalu menarik baju Natsu dan mempertemukan bibirnya pada bibir Natsu. Natsu sangat kaget akan hal itu Namun ia pun akhirnya menkmati ciuman itu dan seluruh orang yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya bisa memperhatikan kejadian yang sedang terjadi

" Hukuman mu adalah... kau harus menjadi pendamping hidupku. Apakah kau bersedia? " tanya Lucy

" ... ya... aku sangat bersedia. " jawab natsu dengan senyum di wajahnya. Mereka pun berciuman lagi di depan semua orang. Kedua orang tua Lucy menangis terharu. Natsu dan Lucy pun akhirnya hidup bahagia...

**OWARI!**

**Selesai! Kirain bisa berchapter. Tapi aku putuskan untuk membuat one-shot. Ok seperti biasa jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan berkas-berkas anda. Final words... **

**.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
